Talk:Canon
Shouldn't this be under a category involving how to edit on this Wiki? It seems sort of out of place as a normal page.... Murchadah 16:20, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I think it would be smart to make a page Zeldapedia:Canon and have this redirect there. Having it in the mainspace doesn't make sense to me either. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Didn't find this 'till now, but yes I agree.'-- C2' / 22:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Tingle games Are tingle games canon? Ide say yes since there related to zelda and there made by nintendo, But their also somewhat a seperate series?Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) Why though Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) tetra's trackers wasnt a spin-off. its a mini game that didn't quite make it Oni Link 20:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :It's a spin-off minigame. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) well it was planned to be but in the end became just an add on to four swords adventure Oni Link 23:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Word origin The page says it comes from latin, but as I study classic languages, I can say it comes from the greek κανών, όνος, which means "rule". Proof: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0057%3Aentry%3Dkanw%2Fn (second meaning) --Pkmns (talk) 16:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I see where your talking about but with my limited linguistic ability I can't seem to link that word made of unfamiliar symbols or it's definition to the modern word canon. I did a little searching of some internet dictionaries/encyclopedias and didn't find anything that looked conclusive to me. Some say it started as Greek and went to latin, others that it started as latin, and some that it meant something music related in Greek. In this particular case though, Canon is a commonly used word in modern english and I see no particular reason to explain its origin on Zeldapedia, so I'm just going to remove the reference to it's language of origin entirely. Sorry, I know you're probably right about this, but at this point just not mentioning language is the only thing I know how to do.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just checked on my Latin dictionary, it says it comes from Greek. Anyway, I leave it up to you to decide whether to specify the etymology on the page or not... --Pkmns (talk) 11:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Only saying something cause it mentioned "and some that it meant something music related in Greek." and blah blah jazzi and music... A canon in music is just like a round, where one part starts playing/singing, and a couple of beats later another part starts playing/singing, much like this: :Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do ::Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do :::Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do ::::Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do :::::Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do ::::::Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do :::::::Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do ::::::::Do Re Me Fa So La Te Do It somewhat visually explains. One person would start as normal, and once they hit Re another person would start. So I can assure you that it has nothing whatsoever to do with music. --'BassJapas' 11:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC)